


Locker Talk

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, aggresive actions, flirtation as a means of getting one up on someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Lance and Keith have a confrontation in the Castle's locker room.





	Locker Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Locker Talk

He found himself alone in the Locker room with Keith. Hunk and Pidge had already cleared out and Shiro was off some where with Ulaz. He really wished one of the others was here because Keith was a real bummer lately. It wasn’t even fun to tease him anymore because he just kept sulking because Shiro had a new favorite person. It was really kind of pathetic how obviously jealous he was. He knew Pidge would say he was just as bad over Allura but there was a clear difference he had a shot with her and it was obvious Keith would never have a shot with Shiro.

He caught Keith staring at the Locker they’d given Ulaz while he was stuck on the ship with them and finally had enough. “Will you just get over it,” he said to the other man letting his annoyance show. “I’m sick of seeing you mope like a pathetic lost dog cause Shiro has a new boy friend.” 

“Shiro and Ulaz aren’t together,” Keith said quickly showing he was in complete and utter denial. “and it won’t bother me if they get together so go mind your on business.” That was so typically Keith. Here he was being nice and helpful and Keith was being a stubborn ass. 

“Oh come on everyone can see how into each other they are and how miserable it is making you,” He said quickly. “I mean really I don’t have a lot of experience with not getting the girl but grow up man if Shiro wanted you he’d have made a move long before now.”

“For the last time this has nothing to do with Shiro,” Keith said angrily. “So why don’t you just mind your fucking business and shut up.” Keith began to hurry to finish changing slamming his locker door like a spoiled brat. 

“Wow no wonder you got kicked out of the Garrison with that kind of attitude,” he said remembering the day he’d learned Keith was kicked out. He’d been disappointed that he’d never get to show he was a better pilot but hey at least it got him in the fighter program. He started to turn away and only realized after wards what a mistake it was. He was suddenly pinned to the lockers by an angry Keith by his arms. “Get the hell off me man.” He said trying to push back but Keith was a lot stronger than he looked.

“Shut it,” Keith said angrily. “I am fucking sick of you constantly being a pain in my ass when I’ve never done a damn thing to you.” He started to say something but Keith twisted his arm and the shot of pain kept him quiet. “So what the fuck is your problem with me, why have you been starting shit ever since we were in the garrison together?”

“Hello, you kept me out of the fighter program,” He said and then fond himself spun around to face Keith who shoved him back against the lockers again and pinned his arms back behind his head. He really hoped Keith would back off. 

“Bullshit,” Keith said moving in closer. “The fighter class was chosen by sim scores so everyone in that class did better than you and I was top of the class the ones closer to your scores were the ones keeping you out.” Keith moves his face in even closer so he could feel the other mans breath on his face. “So try again what is your problem?”

“You want the truth you were an ass on the first day I met you and you embarrassed me in front of my hero,” he said having enough of this. “Now let go of me or I’ll make you.” The smug look in Keith’s eyes was too much. The problem was he couldn’t get any leverage in his position.

“I’d like to see you try,” Keith said laughing slightly and it was too much. He racked his brain to find a way to make Keith let go and then the answer came to him. He leaned up and kissed the other man full on the mouth. The result was exactly what he thought it would be Keith let go of him and jumped back. “What the hell was that?”

So he was right Keith was a nervous virgin, he could use this to pay him back for that stunt with the lockers. “Well I like being tied up and despite the mullet you aren’t that bad looking when you aren’t talking.” He stepped toward Keith. “I mean let’s be real it’s your personality that turns folks off.” He reached out and touched Keith’s shoulder causing him to flinch away. “So while I wait for Allura to realize what a catch I am I thought I might give you a pity fuck to take your mind off your obvious jealousy about Shiro.” Keith was squirming it was hilarious. “But if your too much of a coward ...” he didn’t get to finish as he was shoved back against the locker with Keith kissing him hard. 

He kissed back on instinct and found that Keith was a surprisingly good kisser. So good that he was getting hard and he could feel Keith’s responding hard on pushing back. “I am not a coward,” Keith said breaking the kiss. “And I will never like you but if you want to fuck with no strings attached come by my quarters after lights out.” Keith smirked then, “Maybe it will take my mind off things that have nothing to do with Shiro.” Keith pulled away from him then and walked out of the locker room.

He stared after the other man wondering how the hell he’d lost control of the situation. He immediately told himself that there was no way in hell he was going to Keith’s room after lights out. Of course then the asshole would rub it in his face but he didn’t want to sleep with Keith. He ignored the erection he was still sporting.

The end.


End file.
